Family Comes In Many Forms
by briannahayward
Summary: It's the first day of surgical internships for a new round of surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital. Richard Webber assigns Meredith Grey to a group of interns for the day and an unexpected family issue comes up causing setbacks and obstacles throughout her day.


" **Family Comes in Many Forms"**  
 _A Grey's Anatomy Fan fiction_

 ***Meredith's POV***

All aspiring surgeons enter their first day of surgical internship with an unknown journey lying ahead of them; no amount of prior knowledge can prepare an individual for what the next few years have in store for them. No two days are the same at Seattle Grace but as a third year resident, I can say with my experience that being a surgeon is not an easy job, but it is certainly a rewarding one. As a future surgeon, it is important to give it your all each day and realize that there will be long days and even longer nights, moments of triumph and moments of failure but it will make you a better surgeon at the end of it all.

The new group of interns gathered in an empty room, wandering around it, staring at all the equipment curiously. Each of the interns had something different and unique about them but they all had the same ending goal in mind, to become great doctors. Richard Webber walked into the room and examined the new group of interns that had arrived; they all fell silent.

Richard opened his arms and he greeted them all, "First off welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital. We have one of the best internship programs in the area and we run a high-class facility here. It is an extremely rewarding program and I wish all of you the best during each of your internships. I'm Chief Webber, the Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace." he paused and began again, "You are all starting a great journey. Indeed some will fail, some will succeed, some may even change your mind on what you thought suited you at the beginning but that is what first year is all about: learning about yourself," his arms had dropped by now and he looked at each of the interns and continued, "Be terrific doctors and save lives." Immediately following Richard's introduction, the room full of interns began to shuffle out quickly and go off in different directions.

It was just Richard and I in the room now. He looked up at me and said, "You'll be in charge of taking a group of interns around today and showing them the ins and outs of the hospital."As I rolled my eyes, I replied "I have a lot better things to do then show some first years around the hospital. I'm one of the top surgeons of Seattle Grace" I sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door as I left.

Five interns were outside in the hall and lined up eagerly talking with one another, then quickly looked at me in anticipation for what was in store.

"I have a few rules so pay attention. First, here are your pagers. If I page you, you run. Pagers are the way we communicate and how we know when emergency situations are happening, so you better pay attention to them. Don't waste my time because I don't have time to be wasted. Today is going to be a busy day. We are going to tour the hospital and sit in on patient exams. You will have a chance to look at each of the patient's charts, examine their symptoms and let me know what you think is wrong. Follow me and don't get behind."

First stop was down in the east wing; patients with fractures and basic tears were often placed for care. I went into room 201A with my group of interns where a patient had just come in with a possible arm fracture and the nurse was examining him.

"This is John Doe. Came in with increased swelling along the arm and displacement of the bone. Possible arm fracture but we have to do some steps prior to diagnosing him. What are the steps?"

One of my interns, Maria I think was her name piped up after looking at his chart and said "X-rays would help give us a clear indication on if the bone is broken. From there, proper anesthesia to ease the pain and then a cast would be the next steps." 

"That's a great point but you missed something very important. Can anyone else here think of what she is missing?"

The room fell into silence. No one answered.

"No one knows? Come on guys! You will really need to be quick on your feet and know your stuff otherwise..." Before I could continue, Derek came bursting into the room loudly and abruptly.

He quickly looked around at the room full of interns, "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt, I didn't realize you were with interns today Dr. Grey. Welcome everyone, my name is Derek Shepard and I am Head of Neurosurgery here at Seattle Grace." He had said. "Dr. Grey, I need you in the hall for a second."  
It was in that moment when my husband informed me that our child, Zola got sick in childcare today. I instantly switched from surgeon mode, to mother mode and began to do what any mother would do… panic.

As my mind began racing, I could almost feel my heart beat out of my chest. How am I supposed to continue showing these interns the hospital knowing my child is sick and needs her mother? I love my job; there is nothing more thrilling than working as a surgeon and saving lives minute by minute but nothing is more important than family. At the end of the day, it does not matter what job I have or where I am, my family is who and what I value the most. Regardless how much I love my job, I love my family more.

When I returned back to room 201A, there were more employees in the room than there was when I left a few minutes prior. Everyone was yelling at each other and I could not quite make out what anyone was saying or what exactly was the problem.

That's when I found out. According to one of the nurses, she asked my intern Justin to help give an anesthetic to John Doe. She mistakenly assumed that Justin was a surgeon and asked him to assist her in the procedure. As a first year intern, Justin did not read John's charts prior to giving him an anesthetic and that was when John began having an allergic reaction to the medicine that he was given.

In the midst of all the anger and frustration I was feeling, was when I realized that I should have been there to help the interns out. That was all Richard asked me to do; help out the first year interns for the day and show them what was expected of them. I failed to do this one simple task and stepped away to worry about my own family. At that exact moment I when I realized, how I teach my children at home is similar to how to teach these interns in the hospital. To have patience, be firm but understanding and be supportive.

After showing the first year surgical interns around Seattle Grace, I realized one very important lesson. Family comes it all shapes and forms, and these first year interns are my family too. They are part of my work family and although they are newer to the hospital they are just as important. I have come to realize that I need to treat these interns just like I would treat my biological family and value the growing relationship that we have and will continue to have. 


End file.
